Filosofi Persahabatan
by Nate River is Still Alive
Summary: Dunia, jagad raya, bumi dan semua makhluk di dalamnya ada karena diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Kadang aku berpikir, jika Tuhan tidak ada, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia ini? Bumi ini? Manusia? A Fic 4 Fujoshi Day. Dedicated to my best friend. RnR please?


**FILOSOFI PERSAHABATAN**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S**

**RATING: K+**

**WARNING: AU, OOC (SANGAT)**

**A FIC FOR FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY '09**

**DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND**

**LETS' START!**

Dunia, jagad raya, bumi dan semua makhluk di dalamnya ada karena diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Kadang aku berpikir, jika Tuhan tidak ada, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia ini? Bumi ini? Manusia? Sampai disana, pikiranku _blank_. Kosong. Tidak terjawab.

Banyak yang berkata, manusia hidup di bumi ini hanya sementara. Kehidupan yang abadi adalah kehidupan setelah kematian. Aku pun berpikir, seperti apa kehidupan yang abadi itu. Apakah kita tidak akan menua? Untuk apa kita hidup abadi? Apakah hanya sebagai balasan dari amalan yang kita lakukan selama hidup di dunia? Lagi-lagi pikiranku _blank. _Hitam mewarnai benakku saat itu.

Sambil berjalan dengan mendongakkan wajahku ke atas, melihat langit, aku memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak pernah orang lain pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku mempertanyakan arti manusia hidup di dunia ini. Aku mempertanyakan tentang kematian. Aku mempertanyakan tentang hari kiamat dan kehidupan setelah mati. Sementara orang lain sibuk dengan urusan duniawi.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara melainkan berpikir. Aku menikmati setiap topik yang dibahas di pikiranku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang antisosial. Mendengar kata antisosial, kalian pasti berpikiran bahwa aku tidak punya banyak teman. Itu benar. Bukan karena aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Tetapi karena trauma yang kualami di masa lalu. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah mau mempercayai orang lain. Yang bisa diandalkan hanya diri sendiri.

Bagiku, yang namanya teman itu tidak ada. Setahuku, teman adalah orang yang selalu mendukung kita disaat susah dan senang, memberi semangat pada kita, tertawa dan menangis bersama, dan yang paling penting, mereka mau menolong kita dengan ikhlas tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Tapi ternyata itu hanya bualan saja. Kalian sudah melihat sendiri di hadapan kalian yang menjadi korban bualan itu.

-

-

-

Flashback, 3 tahun lalu...

"Eh, Kiba. Boleh aku pinjam catatan matematika yang kemarin dipelajari? Kemarin aku tidak masuk karena sakit," pintaku pada Kiba yang duduk di belakangku.

"Oh! Tentu saja Sasuke..." jawabnya sambil memberikan buku catatan matematikanya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, Kiba,"

"Sama-sama," Kiba tersenyum.

Selama sepuluh menit aku menyalin catatan matematika dari buku punya Kiba. Aku selesai menulis bertepatan dengan masuknya Guru Kakashi, guru matematika di kelasku.

"Nah, kita akan ulangan hari ini. Materinya yang kita bahas dari awal pertemuan sampai sekarang. Siapkan kertas selembar," kata Guru Kakashi tanpa basa-basi yang langsung disambut umpatan dan keluhan beberapa siswa. Kiba terlihat panik.

Meskipun siswa-siswi belum siap dengan ulangan yang tiba-tiba, tetapi akhirnya kegiatan dapat berjalan dengan baik, sampai...

"Sst, Sas! Lihat kertas jawabanmu donk! Aku belum belajar nih," Kiba yang duduk dibelakangku mencolek punggungku dan menyampaikan maksudnya memanggilku. Aku bimbang, bolehkah aku memberitahukannya pada Kiba? Ini kan nyontek namanya.

"Tapi kan...itu nyontek namanya," jawabku menyanggah.

"Ah, anggap saja itu balas budi padaku. Kau kan sudah meminjam catatanku," kata Kiba yakin.

Aku meringis. Hatiku serasa diiris. Kini aku menyesal meminjam catatan dari Kiba.

"Hei! Itu yang di sudut! Jangan kerja sama! Atau saya ambil kertas kalian dan saya beri nilai nol!" tiba-tiba Guru Kakashi menegur kami. Kami sontak kaget. Kiba membenarkan posisi duduknya sementara aku kembali menekuni soal-soal di hadapanku. Aku lega Kiba tak jadi meminjam kertas jawabanku. Tapi itu adalah awal dari segala penderitaaku.

Esok paginya seluruh siswa dan siswi menyambut kedatanganku di kelas dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Kudengar samar ada yang menggumamkan, "Dasar sok suci!" atau "Ini dia Paman Uchiha yang kikir." Aku tahu penyebab semua ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pencinta Anjing Bermulut Ember yang memberitahukan teman sekelas bahwa aku tidak mau dimintai contekan. Sesaat hatiku membeku.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud? Aku?" aku tidak sudi namaku dicemarkan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi! Kami tahu kamu memang selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelas. Tapi tidak perlu menjadi sombong bukan?" balas salah satu teman sekelasku yang berambut merah bernama Gaara.

"Aku bukannya sombong. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau menyontek itu tidak baik. Mendapat nilai kecil karena jujur lebih terasa puas dari pada mendapat nilai besar tetapi hasil menyontek," jelasku.

"Ah! Di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yang namanya kejujuran! Kita harus menghalalkan segala cara kalau ingin bertahan hidup! Bagimu yang mempunyai IQ tinggi tentu tidak menjadi masalah. Tapi bagi kami yang tidak sepintar dirimu, adalah hal yang sulit! Hanya bagi-bagi ilmu saja apa susahnya sih?!" kali ini perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura yang angkat bicara.

"Tapi bagi-bagi ilmu kan tidak harus saat ulangan. Kita bisa membuat kelompok belajar kan?" jawabku terus mempertahankan argumenku karena menurutku itu benar.

"Ternyata Tuan Uchiha selain Sok Suci dan Kikir, Keras Kepala juga ya?" aku tidak terima ejekannya itu.

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" sesorang berteriak sekeras toa masjid di bangku dekat dengan meja guru. "Yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar! Aku juga sama seperti kalian! Tapi aku tidak perlu memakai ritual menyontek untuk membuat nilai ulanganku menjadi besar! Aku puas dengan nilaiku yang pas-pasan karena aku memakai kemampuanku sendiri!" sambung anak berambut kuning menyolok yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Heh, ternyata yang Sok Suci dan Sombong bertambah satu orang lagi," siswa berkaca mata dengan kerah jaket yang tinggi benama Shino menanggapi kalimat panjang dari Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok! Menikah saja sana!" cewek berambut pirang panjang buntut kuda bernama Ino menambahkan yang langsung disambut gelak tawa seisi kelas.

Aku terdiam geram sementara Naruto terlihat cuek saja. Tak berapa lama, Guru Biologi memasuki kelas kami, Guru Orochimaru. Dengan segera kami menempatkan diri di bangku masing-masing.

Flashback off—

-

-

-

Kakiku berhenti melangkah saat merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk menerpa wajahku. Aku ingin menikmatinya sesaat.

Kalau diingat-ingat itu adalah kali pertama aku menemukan orang yang sependapat denganku. Sejak kecil aku diajari untuk berbuat jujur dan aku mempraktekkannya selalu. Tapi respon yang mereka beri selalu sama sejak aku duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Setelah kejadian itu aku dan Naruto dimusuhi teman sekelas. Karena insiden itu aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Aku merasa aman bersama dengannya.

Aku yang telah menghapus kata teman dari kamus hidupku sejak kelas 4 SD. Dan aku semakin tidak menyesal telah menghapusnya berkat insiden itu. Seseorang akan mengaku sebagai teman kalau ada maunya. Kalau tidak ada urusan, mereka akan pergi dan mengacuhkan kita bahkan menganggap kita tidak ada.

Tanpa terasa kami menjadi sepasang sahabat. Tanpa deklarasi, tanpa ucapan janji, semua terjadi begitu saja. Sifat Naruto yang ceria membuatku iri padanya. Tentu aku tidak bisa seperti dia. Dia yang sudah dimusuhi teman sekelas masih dapat tersenyum menghadapi kesehariannya di kelas.

Aku yang belum terbiasa pada awalnya merasa kesepian. Apalagi kalau Naruto tidak ada disampingku. Tapi aku menetapkan tekad dan berusaha bertahan. Akhirnya aku dapat melupakan perasaan kesepian itu hingga kelulusan tiba. Sebagian besar berkat Naruto yang mengajariku cara tertawa dan berbahagia yang kutahu hanya bisa kudapatkan di rumah bersama keluargaku.

Aku tersenyum mengingat saat-saat membahagiakan bersama Naruto. Aku menulis kembali kata yang pernah kuhapus di kamusku dengan perasaan hangat karena memiliki sebuah ikatan.

-

-

-

Flashback

Kelulusan telah tiba. Perpisahan diadakan di hotel mewah dengan biaya sewa yang mahal. Saat itu Naruto tidak ikut menghadiri acara perpisahan karena tidak diijinkan oleh orang tuanya. Aku kesepian. Aku memilih duduk di bangku yang jauh dari kerumunan teman sekelasku. Aku memang lebih suka menyendiri dan berpikir daripada berbicara dengan banyak orang yang hanya akan membuat bising.

Perintah seorang guru yang berbicara di atas panggung membuatku harus berkumpul dengan teman sekelasku. Tetap dengan tatapan kesal mereka menatapku ketika aku duduk di dekat mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung berlari menuju basement dan pulang dengan mobil ayahku. Aku sudah tidak sudi berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Sedikit banyak aku merasa senang karena akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari sekolah yang menyesakkan ini, sebagian lagi sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Naruto. Ya, aku dan Naruto akan melanjutkan sekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Bisakah aku menjalani kehidupan sekolah tanpa melihat senyum dan keceriaannya? Tapi aku sudah bertekad akan mencari yang serupa dengannya di sekolah baruku nanti.

-

-

-

Dengan semangat, aku menjalani keseharianku sebagai murid baru di sekolah yang baru pula. Begitu banyak orang yang kutemui. Mereka semua berbeda-beda, baik dalam fisik maupun sifat. Aku mulai mengenal banyak orang, terutama teman-teman sekelasku. Tapi ternyata di kelasku ada seseorang yang aku benci karena insiden waktu SMP. Gaara. Aku terus berharap di tahun ini aku tidak terlibat adu mulut dengan dia. Mari kesampingkan dia. Ada beberapa orang yang aku segani. Teman sebangkuku yang bernama Kankurou. Dia baik tetapi banyak bicara. Sebagai teman sebangku yang baik, aku pun harus menjadi pendengar yang baik. Kemudian Neji, dia duduk di depanku. Dia orang yang dewasa dan bijaksana. Aku suka sifatnya, jarang ada yang seperti dia. Lalu Lee, teman sebangku Neji. Dia juga ceria dan banyak bicara. Kalau ngobrol dengan Kankurou pasti selalu nyambung.

Diantara tiga teman yang aku segani, Neji adalah orang yang paling sering kuajak bicara. Bahkan aku sering mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya. Dan dia selalu bisa membantuku dengan saran-sarannya yang bagus. Sesekali dia memberikan kata-kata yang menghiburku ketika aku sedang dalam masalah yang dapat membuatku tenang. Di sisi lain, semua siswi di kelasku tidak ada yang bermutu. Kerjaan mereka hanya menggosip dan membicarakan orang. Sungguh tidak berguna.

-

-

-

Tidak terasa aku sudah menginjak kelas dua. Teman sekelasku di kelas satu dulu tidak ada yang sekelas denganku kecuali bisul yang mengganggu pemandangan. Gaara. Sial sekali aku harus sekelas lagi dengan musuhku itu. Padahal aku berharap dapat sekelas dengan Neji dan tidak sekelas dengan Gaara. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sungguh Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, mungkin menundanya. Oh, tapi kelas ini tidak akan berubah sampai kelas tiga karena sudah penjurusan. Sial lagi.

Hari-hari yang kujalani cukup terasa menyenangkan sampai terjadi suatu peristiwa...

"Hei, Sasuke! Pinjam Hp-mu sebentar donk. Pulsaku habis nih..." pinta teman sekelasku yang bernama Sai.

"Hn, boleh. Tapi jangan lama-lama," kataku.

"Iya, cuma mau numpang sms sekali aja kok," katanya meyakinkanku.

Aku memberikan Hp-ku pada Sai dengan niat ikhlas untuk membantunya. Tetapi aku tidak menduga bahwa itu akan membawa dampak lanjut. Esok harinya ia terus meminjam dan meminjam Hp-ku. Aku masih dengan ihklas meminjamkannya. Tetapi semakin lama, ia semakin sering meminjam Hp-ku, kadang dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti, "Aku mau online di S* Messenger. Tapi kan adanya di Hp kamu, di Hp aku ga ada," atau "Cuma mau lihat siapa saja yang online."

Aku masih bersabar. Tapi ternyata kesabaranku membuahkan hasil yang lebih besar lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku mendapati history aplikasi O***a M**i di Hp-ku berisi halaman-halaman F**eb**k-nya. Padahal dia hanya bilang padaku untuk online messenger, dia tidak bilang sekalian buka F**eb**k. Aku sedikit geram, karena pulsaku sering habis karenanya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak mau meminjamkan Hp-ku padanya lagi. Tetapi satu pernyataannya mengejutkanku...

"Sas! Pinjem Hp donk! Mau o-el bentar," Sai kembali meminta padaku.

"Ngga ah, pulsaku tinggal dikit," aku sedikit berkelit.

"Cuma bentar aja kok. Lima belas menit juga paling lima ratus," huh, aku semakin sebal dengannya.

"Nggak ah!" aku tetap menolak. Aku sudah kebal dengan segala alasannya.

"Jangan gitu donk, Sas. Kita kan udah satu tahun temenan," apa maksud perkataannya itu? Memangnya kalau sudah satu tahun berteman, kamu boleh dengan seenaknya memonopoli Hp orang??

"Kok kamu berani jahatin aku, Sas. Kamu ga inget dulu waktu kita pacaran? Dan kamu udah ngambil keperjakaan aku?" sambungnya sok sedih. Aku merinding mendengarnya. Membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Kalian jangan percaya padanya! Dia bohong! Bisa-bisanya anak itu bercanda sambil pasang muka serius.

Perkataannya itu kuanggap angin lalu saja. Aku terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

Tetapi belum selesai masalah yang ini. Datang lagi masalah baru. Aku mengikuti sebuah organisasi di sekolahku, tetapi baru saja kuketahui bahwa oraganisasi itu hanya ajang gosip dan ngobrol. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana karena menurutku tujuan organisasi itu sudah tidak jelas dan tidak berguna.

"Eh, Kabuto. Aku mau keluar dari organisasi," kataku dingin tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku merasa ga nyaman aja," jawabku jujur.

"Tidak boleh. Kamu ga boleh keluar dari organisasi. Apa alasannya? Apa karena hal yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya."

"Hm, beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi. Kami akan membuatmu berubah pikiran," katanya tetap ngotot mencegahku keluar.

"Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Saat aku berkata seperti itu pada Kabuto, teman sekelasku yang juga anggota oraganisasi, aku mengira dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencegahku. Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Esoknya dia bicara denganku.

"Sasuke. Kamu sudah ditetapkan sebagai Pemimpin Redaksi," Kabuto memberitahukan sebuah berita mengejutkan padaku.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan kalian menentukan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Di rapat kemarin. Pemimpin Redaksi yang sebelumnya sudah menyerahkan jabatannya padamu," Kabuto menjelaskan dengan yakin.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau keluar! Kalian malah memberiku jabatan?!" balasku sedikit geram.

"Justru karena itu. Aku beri kamu jabatan supaya kamu tidak bisa keluar."

"Tapi aku hanya anggota yang tidak aktif!"

"Nanana—aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu lagi," jawab Kabuto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikapnya. Sungguh baru pertama kali aku mengenal orang yang egois seperti dia. Tapi kau salah Kabuto. Tindakanmu tadi membuatku tambah yakin untuk keluar dari organisasi.

Aku yang memang dari dulu senang membantu orang lain ternyata salah diterjemahkan oleh teman-temanku. Mereka yang sudah pernah kutolong dengan ikhlas meminta lebih. Dan jika tidak diberi akan melontarkan perkataan-perkataan yang sejenis dengan apa yang Sai katakan waktu itu.

"Sas, pinjam PR Kimia donk!"

"Sasuke, di ulangan Fisika nanti kita kerjasama ya. Kita kan teman."

"Sas, anterin ke kantin donk!"

"Tolong bawain ini ke ruang guru ya, Sasuke. Aku ada janji. Thanks, fren."

Berbagai permintaan-permintaan egois yang dilontarkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan si penerima terus menghujani telingaku. Dan yang paling memuakkan adalah mereka mengatasnamakan teman sebagai kedok keegoisan mereka semata. Berkat kalian semua, aku kembali menutup diriku.

Flashback off—

-

-

-

Senyum di wajahku perlahan pudar, aku menundukkan kepalaku tetapi aku tidak menatap tanah di bawahku. Memori-memori yang kembali bermunculan membuatku merasakan perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menghapus kata teman dari kamus hidupku. Aku tak butuh mereka. Aku masih sanggup berusaha sendiri. Aku masih punya Naruto. Jangan kalian kira aku kehilangan kontak dengan dia. Selama ini kami menjalin komunikasi dengan sms dan chatting. Terkadang aku meneleponnya jika ingin mendengar suaranya. Dan jika ada hari libur, kami biasa ketemuan untuk makan atau sekadar mengobrol.

Aku pun banyak bercerita tentang keadaan sekolahku, apakah aku senang bersekolah di sana. Dia pun sering menceritakan keadaan sekolahnya, teman-temannya, guru-gurunya. Dia yang bersifat ceria tentu banyak disegani warga sekolahnya. Bahkan dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia juga berteman dengan tukang sapu dan satpam sekolah. Aku sampai tidak percaya.

Setiap kami bertemu, sifat yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapa pun pasti selalu muncul dihadapannya. Saat berbicara dengannya, kurasakan rasa bahagia yang tidak pernah kudapatkan di sekolah. Aku selalu berharap waktu dapat berhenti ketika aku bersamanya. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu lebih lama lagi.

Naruto merupakan sosok sahabat yang sempurna bagiku. Sifatnya yang bertolak belakang denganku menjadi pelengkap kekuranganku. Kami bagaikan dua potongan puzzle yang bersatu. Saat kami bersatu, tidak ada celah diantaranya. Tertutup sempurna.

Sekolah sudah menjadi neraka bagiku. Tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli. Aku belajar membutakan pandanganku dan menulikan telingaku dari mereka. Dan berhasil. Dulu, sebelum aku belajar tidak peduli, aku masih merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan mereka. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak merasakannya lagi. Dan kalau pun iya, aku punya tempat untuk mengadu. Dengannya, aku berbagi. Dengannya, aku tertawa. Dengannya, aku menangis.

Kamus hidupku sudah tidak tercantum kata teman. Tetapi aku sudah tahu kata apa yang bisa menggantikannya. Teman bukanlah tempat berbagi tawa dan tangis. Teman tidak akan memberi dengan ikhlas dan tulus.

Dengan tinta emas kutuliskan dalam kamus hidupku, pengganti kata teman yang dapat menjadi tempat berbagi dan dapat memberi dengan tulus.

SAHABAT

Dan kata itu tak akan pernah terhapus untuk selamanya. Karena tak ada apapun dan siapapun yang dapat menghapusnya.

**OWARI**

HAPPY FUJOSHI DAY!

Gomen saia cuma buat friendship...

Karna sedikit banyak fic ini adl curhatan saia...

Oya, sankyuu buat yang udah review fic saia yg kemaren. Maaf blum sempet dibales...

Sudikah reader mereview fic ini??


End file.
